Stand in The Rain
by Dark-Side-Of-Sweetness
Summary: Edmund was thinking of Jill.Then when Edmund finds Jill crying in his special thinking place, he ask why. Only to get a sudden sad outburst from Jill. Apples are exchanged, tears are cried and truths are told. Terrible summery! Fluffy! First Story ever.
1. Rain and something too good to be true

**Hello! It's Sadhbh! **

**So basically this is my first story, and directorial help would be good, but please don't be harsh. **

**I would like to add that this is the first ****proper**** Ed/Jill story on fanfiction dot net, so it excites me to post it (:**

**This is set after the last battle, and it does have how the last battle ended in it so if you don't want to know. Don't read. **

**I presumed they still had Cair Paravel so…..**

**Enjoy and R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I am C.S Lewis! Obey me!…. ****Oh no wait I'm not.**

Edmund Pevensie was deep in thought, standing on his balcony. He was thinking of Jill Pole.

The first time they met was when Eustace said he wanted to invite his mate from school over for the Christmas holidays.

The Pevensies all presumed it was a boy. They were incorrect.

None the less, they all had a wonderful time. As it turned out, Jill and Eustace had been to Narnia at the start of the school year, and were asked to replay the entire journey in words for only three of the Pevensie siblings, as Susan refused to believe that Narnia wasn't just a childhood game.

Then when they went back, the three siblings, their cousin and his friend, they had to stay in Narnia, for they had died in a train crash. Of course.

He and Jill never really talked much besides the usual 'Hello' and general meal time conversations.

Edmund Pevensie was thinking about how much about Jill Pole he _didn't_ know.

Deciding to clear his mind with a walk in the evening air, he headed outside.

His favourite place to clear his mind or think is a little clearing in the orchard where two stone benches sit, both covered by a massive apple tree, so that's where Edmund went. Though he was surprised to see someone else had gotten there before him.

Their back was facing Edmund so he couldn't see who they were. Their shoulders were hunched and their head bowed, and shaking slightly as if crying.

Edmund cursed under his breath as a heavy rain started to fall.

The person sitting on the bench started to stand up and turn around, but stopped mid-turn for they had spotted Edmund.

The mystery person was wearing a dress, so he knew it was a girl.

'Oh, hello Edmund, I didn't see you there.' Said Jill Pole

'_Great, exactly the person I wanted to see'. _Edmund thought sarcastically.

He noticed that her eyes were red and puffy.

'Are… you okay Jill?'

'Hmm…? Oh yes. I'm perfectly _wonderful_!' She replied a little _too_ sarcastically for the normally jolly Jill.

Edmund was starting to feel the cold, wet rain through his leather fighting garb.

His dark, unruly hair stuck to his face. Small drops of water fell from the tips into the collar of his shirt.

Meanwhile Jills short golden hair clung to the sides of her heart shaped face in little ringlets. While her deep violet coloured dress was being dragged in the mud forming on the wet ground, the lilac triangular split at the front splattered with brown,

'I know you've been crying Jill.' Edmund added softly 'Whatever's the matter?'

That's when Jill finally broke down.

'Oh, Edmund!' She cried while running forwards, wrapping her arms around his waist.

'Remember that beastly Telmerine princess? The one who visited us with her father last month? Yes well, she invited Eustace to stay at their castle for a week, and he accepted? I think he might have taken a fancy to her Edmund!' She managed to choke out between sobs.

Edmund thought for a moment. '_You_ fancy _him_ don't you?' He said, still trying to get over her sudden outburst. Jill stepped back and nodded her head slowly, silent tears streaming down her face.

'Well, yes…. I suppose that you know now.' Jill gave a small nervous laugh.

A moment of silence past.

'Um… Jill? Would you like an apple?' Edmund said, to brighten the mood.

She gave him a smile.

'Yes please, they're my favourite fruit.'

'Back in two seconds!' And with that, Edmund ran to an apple tree a few feet away and grabbed two apples. While walking back he started to clean the apples on his shirt.

'Here. Eat it! Personally I think they're the best in Narnia.' He said, gleefully biting into his own.

Jill took a bite of her apple. ' Yes, they are very nice Edmund. But… What do you suppose I do about Eustace?'

'Oh, I really don't know Jill…' He sighed.

'You know, I'm not really surprised he chose the Princess. I know not the prettiest flower in the field, I can tell you that.' Jill replied.

'Don't say that Jill. You're beautiful.'

Taken aback by the compliment, Jill just stood there.

'Thank… Thank you Edmund.' She finally managed to say. Edmunds face grew red.

'You're welcome…..'

Edmund then realized something. He cared for Jill, and not the brotherly way he put it off as. She intrigued him, he realized. How her golden brown hair and her hazel eyes shined in the sun. How her pale skin and heart shaped face made her look fairy like. Also he loved how easy it was for him to speak to her and her to him, even if it didn't happen that much. Then Edmund realized another thing.

_Edmund fancied Jill_.

Oh my! You must be freezing Jill, I'm so sorry here's my cloak.' He said after noticing her shivering. He draped the cloak around her shoulders. 'We should really get out of the rain.' He said.

'Yes, you're right.' She replied.

Edmund took her hand and started leading her back to the castle.

They walked through the rain in silence for a while until Jill stopped.

'Jill?'

'Why are you being so nice to me?' She said suddenly.

'What? Jill? Why wouldn't I be? Also I … Um… I...' Edmund started.

'You..? What?'

'I think I like you!' He nearly yelled at her.

Jill jumped at how he raised his voice. She was speechless.

'I've only known for the past ten or fifteen minutes, but still.'

Jill took it all in. She thought about Edmund. She thought about his dark brown, unruly hair and how whenever he was nervous he would constantly comb his fingers through it, which he was doing now. She also thought about his dark, mysterious brown eyes. She thought about his personality. His faults and defaults, and about how she realized _she fancied Edmund back._

'I think… I like you too Ed!'

He smiled at her. She smiled at him.

'Forgetting about Eustace then? Huh Jill.' Teased Edmund

'You could say that.' They both laughed.

Edmund walked closer to Jill, tracing his hand up around her jaw line, over cheeks and tapping her nose playfully while muttering '_Like a fairy_' which Jill couldn't help but giggling helplessly at.

Slowly he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Jill slid her slender arms over his broad shoulders and around his neck, deepening the kiss. Edmund then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

After a while they both pulled away, breathless. They both noticed the rain had stopped. They both laughed.

'It's getting late. We should both get to bed.' He said, walking inside the castle and towards her room.

'See you in the morning Ed.' Said Jill.

'How about we have lunch by the cliffs tomorrow? You, me and a picnic.' Edmund asked hopefully.

'Perfect!' Was Jills answer.

Edmund kissed Jills forehead. 'Night love, see you tomorrow.'

'Night Ed.' Jill replied sheepishly.

And with that Edmund walked to his own bedroom.

They both went to bed dreaming of the days events, both very excited for the coming day.

**Okay so what did you think? Any pointers on how to make it better? More**_** gripping**_** perhaps?**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! I'm tempted to make the day chapter as well? **

**Will I? You tell me.**

**Please review!**

**Buh-byee! ^-^**


	2. Wait, what?

**Hey, everyone. So this is the next chapter of Stand in the Rain. Yep. ****I really have lost my will to write this, but you all seem to enjoy it so I'll continue writing it anyway. The last chapter was very rough in the terms that I rushed it and uploaded it in one day and it was terrible, so I'm trying to take in as much advice as humanly possible. If anybody could beta read this story I'd be really grateful. I'm also changing the story to Jill/Edmund point of views instead of no one point of view. It's also realllllly short ): **

**To the story…**

_Edmund POV_

The sun was shining through my window, blinding my eyes as soon as I opened them. Hello to you too, Morning. I, of course, have sword training this morning and have to get up very early. I walked over to my large, pine wood wardrobe and took out a pair of dark brown leggings and a green tunic. My sword and sheath were hanging on the side of my desk chair, near the window. My room was a kind of medium blue color on the walls; I had beech wood floorboards with a dark blue rug by my bed. My bed had a light blue duvet cover and white sheets and pillows. The desk in the corner of my room was pine, as was everything else, and had pine chair. The chair had blue padding attached.

When ready I headed down towards the kitchen, it being so early that breakfast wouldn't be for another while, and started to make myself a sandwich.

_Jill POV_

I woke up early this morning, excited from what happened yesterday. Even though it was quite early I decided to get up. I hopped out of bed on top of my large, chocolate brown rug, taking time to squiggle my toes in its softness. My room was painted lilac, beige and white. Most of the wooden things in my room were made out of oak, besides the floor which was pine wood. Quickly I made my bed, folding back the deep purple duvet, plumping the white and lilac pillows and placing my chocolate brown blanket folded in half at the end of my bed. I don't really care if the maids are supposed to do it or not, they weren't going to be up for a while anyway.  
I walked to my wardrobe and took out a simple light blue dress, slipping it on over my head. My brown, lace up, leather slippers still fit comfortably even after all the times I've worn them along with my forest green cape. My hair was tied up into a loose bun, as usual.

The hall way was cold because of the morning air seeping through the windows, but nevertheless I made my way down through the twisting and turning and halls.  
I stopped off first in the orchard to get some fresh air. The sun was shining in a blinding kind of way. After picking some apples in the orchard I spotted someone in the kitchen. I decided to investigate; it was Edmund.

"Edmund! Good morning." He must have not realized I was behind him because he jumped around, guiltily clutching a carelessly made ham sandwich.

"Jill, don't scare me like that!" he was wearing dark brown leggings and a forest green tunic. '_It matches my favorite cape' _I couldn't help thinking.

"Sorry _king_ Edmund. Preparing for later are you? Quite early is it not?" I laughed but he just stared at me and sieved his hand through his dark, unruly hair; making him ever the more handsome.

"Are you alright Jill? Why would I be preparing for anything?" he replied, but now it was my turn to be confused. My confusion grew when Eustace entered the room…

"Eustace!" he just gave me a strange look and continued on.

"Morning everyone. How are you all? Ready Edmund?" Eustace asked

"I'm just having a quick sandwich and then I'll be ready." He replied casually.

"Ready? Ready for what? Aren't you supposed to be somewhere Eustace?" I was terribly confused by now.  
"Why, yes I am supposed to be somewhere. _If_ my blasted cousin dearest would hurry up." He stated gruffly

"Edmund you never told me you were going," the tears had started welling up in my eyes now. I pulled him to the side and whispered "_We have plans_."

"We do? With Peter and Lucy? Now?" I rolled my eyes.

"No… Don't you remember yesterday?" I was worried now. What _if _he didn't remember? That would be bad. Very bad indeed…

He turned around to Eustace, who had quite a puzzled look on his face… That seems to be happening a lot today…

"Sorry Jill, Eustace and I have sword fighting lessons. I'll talk to you later." He and Eustace headed off, leaving me alone in the kitchen. All I could do was cry; and so I did.

**I'm sorry! I had to make him not remember! You'll find out why soon, I promise.**

**So yeah this is really short; and I was going to make it longer, but it wasn't going anywhere. So what I had written will be in the next chapter :o I'm not the happiest with this but I don't really care. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter; it means the world to me, really.**

**Tell me what you think, R&R :D**


End file.
